A Letter With Love
by CoFfEeGaL216
Summary: Tristan sends Rory a letter and they are forced to finally admit their feelings for eachother.


A Letter With Love  
  
Disclaimer: Just so everyone knows, I own nothing it all belongs to amy sherman-palladino and the wb....... oh and by the way no that isn't tristan under my bed  
  
Authors Note: Just a little idea i came up with.  
  
Chapter 1/?  
  
Rory walked through the front door of the Gilmore house after a very long day at Chilton. "Mom are you home?" called Rory walking through the house. "Kitchen", "Oh hey Mom, what's up?" ROry asks. " Hi Mini-Me" Lorelai says smiling at her daughter, " How was hell?". "Well" Rory begins, "longs of homework, a test, Paris shooting daggers at me with her eyes." "Oh so a normal day," Lofelai says flipping through the mail "Here Rory this is yours, who do you know in North Carolina?" Rory looks to her mom puzzled, " I don't know anyone in North Caro....Tristan, gimme gimme gimme". Lorelai hands her the letter, " Tristan Evil Tristan, why's he in North Carolina" Rory starts gingerly opeing the letter, " Mom remember, Romeo & Juliet, Tristan, Millitary School, North Carolina". "Oh yeah I remember" Lorelai tells her drinking a coffee, "So what's it say?" Rory Smiles at the letter, "Here read it!" Lorelai takes the letter and begins reading it,  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
First I want to apologize for the way I treated you at Chilton, it's just that everytimeyou were around all sane thoughts left my mind. iI don't know how to act when  
  
you're around, because you aren't like anyother girl, you have an air of innocence and I was  
  
always to afraid to tell you how I really feel but I know now that i need to tell you, because  
  
I'm coming back next week and need you to know the truth but i don't want to write it  
  
here, it's to impersonal, so please call me the number is (654)555- 2439, please when you  
  
are ready call me.  
  
Love,  
  
Tristan  
  
"Oh my God Rory," Lorelai screams at Rory " You have to call him, call him, call him right now:" "Of course I'm going to call him mom" Rory says laughing at her mother, " But first we're going for coffee." Lorelai smiles at her daughter "Can't argue with coffee." Rory and Lorelai go get their coffee, on the way home Rory asks her momr "What do you think Tristan wants to tell me?" Lorelai looks at her daughter, "That he loves you." "What?" rory asks, "Do you really think that's what it is?" "Yes I think that's what he's gonna tell you, it's the only explainable awnser." "Wow, let's go I wanna find out what this is all about" Rory tells her mom as she walks in the house and grabs the phone. Rory dials Tristan's number, Tristan picks up the phone, "Helloe". ROry smiles at the phone in her hand, "Tristan, Hi it's Rory" "Rory Oh my God, you got my letter" Tristans says lying down on his bed. Rory sits down on the couch, her mom sits next to her, " SO how are you,. are you really coming back, what did you want to tell me?" Tristans starts laughing, "Well I see you havent changed, so here goes, I'm gooid this place isnt that bad, yes i'm really coming home, and I'm in love with you." Rory's mouth drops open, "UhUm, what did you just say?" "Wow Rory Gilmore at a loss for words," Tristan says pulling a shirt on, "I said I love you, I've been in love with you since we kissed at Madeline's party." "Tristan" Rory starts, "I've had feelings for you since then too." Tristans walks ouside a masion and gets in a sliver BMW, "Rory" Tristan begins," When I get back, would you go out with me?" Rory smiles at her mom, "Tris, yeah I would" Tristan pulls up in front of Rory's house and gets out of the car, "Rory do me a favor, go outside there's a suprise for you" "Ok Tris, what is it" Rory asks opeing the door and looking out. Tristan hangs up his cell phone, "Hey Mary." Rory runs down the steps and into Tristan's arms, "Tris, I can't believe you're here, Oh wow, I like this surprise" wrapping her arms around Tristans neck kissing him, Tristan pulls back smiling, "Not gonna run away crying this time are ya Ror?" "Not a chance Tris" Rory tells him pulling him towards the house. "Mom, Mom, get down here, Tristan's here." Lorelai comes running down the staris. Tristan smiles at her, "Hi Mx. Gilmore," Lorelai looks at Tristan, "Alright Bible Boy, The name's Lorelai, call me Ms. Gilmore again and you may die" Rory laughts at her mother, "Tris, just ignore her she's insane, Mom I was gonna sk Tristan to come to dinner with us." Lorelai looks at her daughter, "You want to go to your grandparents, they'll eat him alive." Tristan stares at the two, "No they won't Mr. Gilmore does business with my grandfather, so they like me." Rory grins at her mother, "Mom, Tristan's used to people like grandma and grandpa" Lorelai groans, "Fine whatever you want I'm going to Luke's for coffee, see you latere, Oh and kids, don't do anything I would do". Tristan looks at Rory, "Rory, have you really had feelings for me since Madeline's Party?" "Yeah Tris, Ihave I was just too afraid you wouldn't have feelings for me to tell you" Tristan looks at Rory in amazement, "Wow Ror, I don't even know what to say," he takes a deep breath taking Rory's face in his hands, "but I know what I want to do," he leans forward and kisses her, ROry wraps her arms around Tristan's neck and deepens the kiss. 


End file.
